"Happy Now" by Zedd and Elley Duhé
"Happy Now" is a song by Russian-German music producer Zedd and American singer Elley Duhé. Written by Noonie Bao, Sarah Aarons and its producers Zedd and LotusIV, the song was released by Interscope Records on 18 July 2018. Lyrics Chorus You're a world away Somewhere in the crowd In a foreign place Are you happy now? There's nothing left to say So I shut my mouth So won't you tell me, babe Are you happy now? 1 You're the only one who can up and run Leave me just as empty as the day you came And you hold all the cards, all the broken hearts Strung over your shoulder till it's all in vain Pre-Chorus And only you know the strength of your teeth The wash in the weight of your pockets, so deep And lonely Chorus You're a world away Somewhere in the crowd In a foreign place Are you happy now? There's nothing left to say So I shut my mouth So won't you tell me, babe Are you happy now? Are you happy now? Post-Chorus You're the only one who can 2 In the palm of your hands you can make me dance Spin me around in circles till I'm wrapped in string You keep on talking sweet till your fingers bleed But don't you dare ask me how I've been Pre-Chorus Now only you know the strength of your teeth The wash in the weight of your pockets, so deep And lonely Chorus You're a world away Somewhere in the crowd In a foreign place Are you happy now? There's nothing left to say So I shut my mouth So won't you tell me, babe Are you happy now? Are you happy now? Post-Chorus You're the only one who can You're the only, you're the only You're the only one who can You're the only, you're the only Outro World away Somewhere in the crowd In a foreign place Are you happy now? There's nothing left to say So I shut my mouth So won't you tell me, babe Are you happy now? Why It Rocks # The way Zedd and Elly worked together on this song is absolutely marvelous. #Zedd emphasizes rhythm throughout the course of the song. It begins with rhythm guitar, a common EDM production touch, but effective as the chief accompaniment on the first iteration of the chorus. # The Lyrics are amazing and well-written. They are full of raw and intense emotion as Elly is reflecting on a break up and questioning whether her ex regrets their decision or not. # The music and lyric videos are very beautiful and follow the story of the song quite well. # The acoustic cover is just as good as the original song. # Elly's vocals are very unique and nimble, even though they're a little heavy on Autotune. # Following the chorus, there’s a nice timbral contrast on the first verse. The sound evolves from more of a rock/pop sound, to integrating more dance and electronic cues. The key piece is the sick beat. The ‘second’ everything seems to be more developed. That includes the second chorus, which includes fuller production, as well as the second verse, which is groovier and more invested into the dance-pop aesthetic. Additionally, there’s the signature EDM solo, combined with a post-chorus, extended following the third chorus. Bad Qualities # The music video can be considered corny. # Although Elly's vocal range is unique and nice, it's also a little flat. Video Category:2010s Category:Zedd songs Category:Pop Category:Dance-pop